


Missing the chance to talk to you

by Yamiyoru



Series: Simple Bliss [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alice in wonderland crossover, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dropping deeper into a dream, finding it harder to talk to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the chance to talk to you

**Missing the chance to talk to you**

There was no flash of light, widen eyes or even the time to think ‘oh shit’. He remembered a glimpse of the asphalt floor as his vision fades away as one with darkness. 

The next thing he knows is waking up to a fog covered riverbank that’s strangely familiar. 

_Oh my, oh shit, the fog has kicked in! That’s means I’m late for the tea party! And I fell asleep on the grass again! The queen is gonna nag about the mud….not the punishment!_

Taking out his hand phone, he checked the time with the other hand smacking down his bright orange suit, hoping it will take out the mud or grass if there’s anything. He should have set an alarm. With the fog, he’ll be even later if he can hardly see what’s right in front, much less anything in the far distance. Now he has really done it. If he’s not careful, he will end up at the studio instead of the Junes roof. It’s only 1 hour after his work’s start time. His policy is ‘Work only when it’s 2 hours later than expected.’

‘Too early. Still early.’ He chanted as he walks off carefully into the fog. 

As expected from the fog of Inaba, it had led him right into the trap. He ended up at the studio…..It’s a fantastic day. He expects the queen’s voice to ring through the corridor but after searching the room….nope. The queen is out fishing. 

_Excellent timing, my excellency._

He closes the door to shut off the piano piece playing through the speakers and sneaks away to the tea party, only to come face in face with the Jester S. Cat and his usual huge wide grin.

‘Jester….What do you want?’ Staring at those sliver orbs, he searches for an answer but today, he can’t read his face so he waited for one.

‘I have a question for our Alice but he’s not around so I came to the queen for an opinion. Yet, I found someone better.’ Jester replies in his dumb sounding tone, ending it with a mocking laugh. 

Before he can say ‘no’, Jester threw his question out at him. ‘The moon tells me to throw the dried carnation away since it’s heavy and petty but the sun tells me I should keep it because it sings with apron strings. Keep it or lose it?’

Once again, Jester didn’t give him a chance to answer, vanishing and leaving those sliver eyes staring at him blankly. He reaches out to catch those eyes to have the fog pulled him out and up to the Junes roof. 

Yosuke smashed hard into the underside of a table and then, face up onto the floor with gravity. He rubs his sore bottom and pulls himself out from under the table. As he stands up, it’s the person he has an appointment with. 

‘Sorry. I’m late.’ 

‘No, it’s all good. You are only 3 hours late. The coffee’s not hot or cold.’ 

He reaches out for the cup of coffee as a shadow lands in between him and the server, smashing the cup. 

‘Hermit S. Hatter, how dare you?!’ 

The intruder is Emperor K. Dormouse. Rough as always.

‘Emperor of manliness, coffee, beer or tears?’ Hatter offers a seat with a crying voice and beads of water down the side of his eyes.

To that, the emperor pulls a fish from his behind and smacks the Hatter across the face with it. Pointing to the limping fish, the blond shouted, ‘You left this fish to die in dried tears.’

Aggressively righteous as always.

Hatter simply takes the fish with an uncaring face and tosses it into a huge tea cup beside. With a flick of fingers, rains a waterfall of steaming coffee on it while rearranging the lopsided tall hat over the grey bowl cut. Turning the attention back to him, Hatter offers him another cup of warm coffee. ‘Coffee?’ 

As his fingers brush across the saucer but before he can hold on to it or even a sip, the wails of their Queen pour through the sky, sucking him to their Queen’s throne. 

At the foot, he gives a deep bow and wriggles his nose to the smell. Their Queen is a passion holder of cleanliness, food and smells. This hour, it seems like he has taken a fancy to the smell of medicine and beer. He raises his head as the Queen, dressed in a long skirt and a bamboo sword in hand, stands in front of him. The Queen circles him and inspects his suit. In silence, he awaits his punishment of finishing a bowl of miso with tons of tofu in it but the benevolent queen only takes his hand and mutters words he can vaguely catch. 

‘Yos………..…ear…….…Sor………I….m……here……fo……..yu.’

He bends over to ask their Queen to repeat his words. Before a word can get out, music blasted through the roof in increasing volume. As the volume increase, so does the temper of the Queen, who whispers at him to get the Fool Alice. 

Out through the window, he lands at the place where Alice always goes; the riverbank. Walking down the flight of steps, he sees Fool S. Alice sitting beside the bank with his knees up. He tries to ask Alice what is he doing but his words are drowned out by the music. The piano piece just keeps getting louder and louder. He covers his ears while shouting out to Alice and the boy seemingly turns to him as he sees a huge shadow cast over Alice. He looks up to see an enormous car falling down and it’s going to crash on Alice. He reaches out to pull the boy with a stoic face away but he’s too far away.

It’s too late as a white light explodes, overwhelming his senses and slowly revealing a older Alice with widen eyes in dark lining as he calls out….

‘Souji.’ 

He falls back down to something soft as his vision once again fades away to black and vaguely hearing a voice that’s familiar to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new using the setting of a dream world and Alice in Wonderland as base. Crazy?
> 
> I don't own Persona or Alice in wonderland.


End file.
